


Bitte

by Robothead



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Kimi cheers Sebastian up. Check tags ;)





	Bitte

**Author's Note:**

> Little fluffy smutty fic to slowly get back into it. Maybe. I don't know yet. Just enjoy this.  
> Set back when Sebby was in Red Bull

Kimi nuzzles Sebastian softly. 

"Ricciardo being an asshole again?" He asks sympathetically.

Sebastian nods, pouting. He just wasn't allowed to catch a break, was he?

First Mark, and now this Australian guy.

Daniel had seemed like a nice guy at first. Young, ready smile, jokes.

But Sebastian had quickly discovered who he really was. And it wasn't pretty.

Kimi presses a kiss in his curls.

"Ignore him. He is not worth your time. Or even thinking about him." He tells him.

"Think about me instead." Kimi smiles, trying to cheer him up.

Sebastian smiles softly at him. "Hmm, way more fun to think about you." He nods.

Kimi grins, pulling him up from the couch and sitting down himself. Settling Sebastian in his lap.

Sebastian lifts a brow at their position, straddling him comfortably.

Kimi strokes his hands up and down his thighs.

"I know exactly what to do to make you feel better and focus completely on me."

His hands move further up and Sebastian's eyes widen as realisation hits him.

Kimi grins and carefully pops open the button of his jeans, pulling down the zipper after. He tugs them down only a little and Sebastian bites his lip, already feeling himself hardening from the light touches.

Kimi 'accidentally' grazes his fingers over the growing bulge in his boxers before pulling away completely. Grinning at the whine it gets him.

"Shhh I'll take care of you. You know I will." He murmurs soothingly. He pushes and pulls at him untill he is resting against his chest with his back, legs spread.

Sebastian rests his head against his shoulder. This position is perfect. He can see everything, feel Kimi all around him. Kiss him.

Kimi smiles and hooks his chin on his shoulder, heads resting against eachother, so he can see what he is doing.

He very slowly pushes Sebastian's boxers down enough that he can pull his cock out, feeling him gasp.

He lightly takes it in his hand, trails his fingers over it, making him completely hard. 

"Fuck, look Sebby." He licks his lips at the sight.

Sebastian looks down and moans, straight into his ear and making Kimi buck up against him.

He pulls his hand off again and holds it up to Sebastian's face.

"Lick." He commands softly, stroking his stomach as he listens and does what he's told.

He brings the now wet hand down again and wraps it back around his cock, starting up a light stroking motion to start with.

Sebastian shifts a little in his lap, trying to thrust up into his hand to make him go faster.

But Kimi won't be rushed.

He continues the light, slow strokes, rubbing his thumb over the head and kissing his neck as he moans again.

"Kimi.." Sebastian breathes. "Faster bitte."

Kimi shushes him gently and tightens his grip, holding him down with his other arm.

Sebastian's hands are grappling to hold onto something, teeth digging into his bottom lip. His hands grab onto Kimi's arms and hold him tight, feeling his movements.

"Kimi!" He whines.

Kimi bites at his neck, sucking on the skin lazily and marking him. Quickening his strokes at the same time.

Sebastian jerks in his hold and whimpers, looking down and gasping.

It looks absolutely filthy, jeans and boxers pushed away just enough to get his cock out. Kimi's hand glistening with his precome.

He moans long and loud, already feeling something in the pit of his stomach tighten.

"Close Kulta? Are you close? Wanna come? I'll make you come so good." Kimi promises.

Sebastian nods, whining. Not able to pull his eyes away.

Kimi strokes even quicker, tightening his grip on the upstroke and twisting his wrist a little.

Sebastian whines and squirms, nails digging into Kimi's arms but neither notices.

"Kimi! Bitte Kimi, bitte. I'm going to come! Kimi!"

He groans and quickly pulls his shirt up, coming all over Kimi's hand and his own abs.

Kimi lets him thrust up to ride out his orgasm, looking down in awe.

"So good Sebby. So good." He praises him, pressing kisses to the side of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, show me some love and let me know what you thought <3


End file.
